


dreams see us through to forever

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Differences, Age Swaps, M/M, Multi, Valhalla 'Verse, mutant powers from the Force, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rex had moved in with them three years ago, having barely gotten out of the army with his life. Gregor had offered him the spare bedroom, and Wolffe backed him up on the offer, so Rex moved in.</i>
</p>
<p>Or: Wolffe reflects on his life and relationship with Gregor and Rex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams see us through to forever

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr yesterday, but didn't post it here, but this is for swpolyamoryweek day 2.
> 
> Based on my Valhalla AU, found here: http://sithshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/143011092281/valhalla-au
> 
> (it's weird, I won't complain if ya'll go 'no')

Wolffe smiled as he watched Rex run around the yard with the dog through the kitchen window, hands in a sink of soapy water and dirty dishes.

The younger man had come a long way since he was 8 and Gregor had to intervene on the boy regaining his memories. He hadn’t been part of the boy’s life lately, having been working on helping his dad with his brothers and running the animal shelter, but Gregor had often gone to Rex’s school functions when the boy was still a child.

He was grown up, now. Well, as grown up as he’d ever look. They were all older than 30, but they had, ironically, stopped aging in their twenties. Gregor liked to joke that that’s when they were at their best, but considering Wolffe and Gregor had, technically, died in their twenties, he knew better.

Rex had moved in with them three years ago, having barely gotten out of the army with his life. Gregor had offered him the spare bedroom, and Wolffe backed him up on the offer, so Rex moved in.

Cody complained constantly to him about “stealing” his best friend, but Wolffe reminded him that Cody himself wasn’t in the military, and wouldn’t understand, while Wolffe and Gregor both were veterans this go around. Cody backed off, understanding that the three would be better off in terms of PTSD.

“ _If we hold on… Together… I know our dreams will never die…_ ” Wolffe sang softly as he re-started on washing the dishes. “ _Dreams see us through to forever… Where clouds roll by… For you and I…_ ” Arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder, and he knew it was Gregor, as a glance through the window showed Rex now laying in the grass with their dog licking him senseless. “ _Souls in the wind, must learn how to bend… Seek out a star… Hold on to the end…_ ”

“ _Valley, mountain. There is a fountain._ ” Gregor joined him in singing, and Wolffe leaned back against his chest a bit. “ _Washes our tears, away… Words are swaying-_ ”

“ _Someone is praying._ ” Rex came into the house from the kitchen door, the small pitbull with him running towards the older veterans immediately, tail wagging. “ _Please let us come home to stay…_ ” Gregor stepped away from Wolffe and Rex walked over to them.

“You smell.” Wolffe scrunched his nose up. “Give the dog a bath and then give yourself one.” Rex laughed and purposefully hugged Wolffe.

“I thought you liked my scent.” He teased.

“Not _now_. You smell like dog shit.” Gregor laughed at Wolffe’s words.

“Wolffe, I hate to say it, but most of our house smells like dog shit; she’s still being house trained.” Wolffe gave him a glare, but Rex just kissed his temple.

“I’ll go shower.” He promised, before backing away and heading for their bedroom for the master bathroom.

It had been almost a year since Rex moved into their bedroom, Wolffe coming home to the queen bed gone, and a king sized one there. He didn’t complain then, and he still doesn’t. It’s nice to share a bed with both of them, to share hugs and kisses.

Cody still doesn’t know, though. Actually, the only one who does know that Wolffe’s relationship with Gregor expanded to include Rex, and that was Plo. The teenager had entered Wolffe’s life two and half years ago, seven months after Rex entered the household, looking like a small version of who he had been in his past life. Wolffe had brought him home, and Gregor was quick to get adoption forms.

When they included Rex in their relationship, they told Plo why Rex was moving rooms. Plo had just nodded and asked if he had to call Rex “Dad”. Rex had paled and said _no_ , they weren’t _there_ yet. It would had been amusing if Plo hadn’t gotten upset at that.

“You okay?” Gregor asked, drawing Wolffe from his thoughts. Wolffe smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He would always be okay with his family around.

**Author's Note:**

> Song sung: If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross (So I watched Land Before Time and this was the end credit song and I love it so--)
> 
> Wolffe just always wants to be a gay nerd when I write so I apologize for any OOCness he radiates (and I'm like, 80% sure he does).


End file.
